Cautivos
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Desde que era una niña, quedó cautivada por aquél niño, quien a su parecer parecía un ángel sobre la pista de hielo, sin saberlo, él también había quedado cautivado ante ella.


**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice y Danganronpa no me pertenecen.

 **Pareja:** Yuri Plisetsky y Sonia Nevermind.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, situaciones un poco sexuales, un poco de lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

 **CAUTIVOS**

* * *

 **I**

Los ojos de la pequeña princesa brillaron como estrellas al verlo en aquella pista de hielo, era la primera vez que veía algo tan maravilloso y hermoso, ése niño era como un ángel bailando con delicadeza. Sonia Nevermind se sentía en el cielo aquélla noche, era la primera vez que asistía a un "evento" como ése. Pero no sólo el patinaje artístico la cautivó, sino cierto competidor en específico, su nombre era Yuri Plisetsky, un ruso que apenas comenzaba a surgir entre los patinadores, y ella cree fielmente que llegaría lejos.

—¡Yuri, estuviste asombroso! —Manifestó la chica rubia con mucho entusiasmo cuando el joven terminó, gritó muy emocionada (sin importarle sus modales de princesa) cuando éste le sonrió en modo de saludo.

* * *

 **II**

Las fans a veces le resultaban molestas, siempre lo seguían a todos lados y no le dejaban la más mínima privacidad, ¡él sólo quería conocer la ciudad en dónde estaba, podía caminar por su cuenta! De todos modos, cuando las insultaban él enseguida las defendía. Lo que le parecía extraño es que de todas sus fans, sólo una llamaba su atención, ella no iba a todos sus eventos, debido a que no podía, pero siempre lo veía en la televisión y le manifestaba lo bien que estuvo.

Esa chica no era nadie más que Sonia Nevermind, una princesa adolescente de su edad. La vio por primera vez cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, en uno de los pocos torneos que se celebró en el reino donde ella vivía; en su última conversación, ella le manifestó que comenzaría a estudiar en una academia donde sólo estudiaban personas con alto talento ubicado en Japón.

Siguiendo con el tema, aquélla fan siempre lo colocaba de nervios, no importaba cuan duro fuera con ella, la chica siempre conseguía que salieran juntos, su sonrisa era cautivadora debía admitir que se sentía nervioso por el siempre hecho de estar con ella. Incluso lograba hacerlo sonrojar por cosas estúpidas y eso lo hacía sentir como un idiota. La manera en la que sus ojos brillaban era realmente especial.

* * *

 **III**

—¡Yuri eres muy divertido! —Sonia se rio ante las tonterías que el chico decía.

—¡No lo soy, deja de reírte como idiota! —Le insultó el rubio sin ninguna vergüenza, y aunque no debería, a Sonia no le importaba, sentía que le tenía más confianza.

—¿Somos amigos? —Se atrevió a preguntarle la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada amable.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió con otra pregunta en un tono de voz bajo, echándose un poco para atrás levemente sonrojado.

—Bueno aún no sé si sigo siendo sólo una fan que te lleva conmigo a comer y hablar un rato —Explicó.

—Pensé que eso ya sería obvio…—Desvió su mirada intentando ocultar el hecho de que estuviera avergonzado.

—Lo siento —Dijo apenada—. Soy nueva en esto de hacer amigos así que… se me es difícil identificarlo.

—¡Idiota, por supuesto que somos amigos! —Dijo en un tono de voz alto y brusco, observándola con mala cara aunque sin dejar de estar sonrojado, la chica enseguida sonrió, aquélla sonrisa que lograba hacerlo sentir como el más idiota del planeta.

—¡Qué bueno, me alegra mucho! —Exclamó la chica con ambas manos juntas— ¡Soy amiga del mejor patinador sobre hielo!

—Y yo soy amigo de una princesa, quien lo diría —Dijo en tono de burla, logrando hacer reír a la princesa, ella lucía delicada pero él conocía su lado divertido y rebelde, incluso un poco grosero (no podía evitarse después de pasar tanto tiempo con él) aunque siempre con una actitud que la hacía ver como toda una princesa.

* * *

 **IV**

No sabía cómo habían llegado a aquélla situación, bueno si lo sabía, su amiga, la princesa Sonia Nevermind había bebido demás en el banquete que se celebró después de la competencia, al cual decidió invitar. Sus "rivales" (amigos) ya habían comenzado a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica; incluso solían bromear con que hacían una buena pareja, era obvio que Yuri sólo los insultaría ordenándoles que dejaran de decir cosas como esas, mientras Sonia, por su lado sólo preguntaba impresionada: "¿Enserio hacemos una buena pareja?"

En ese punto exacto, es donde Yuri se sentía confundido, ella hacía cosas que no entendía, quizá era porque se trataba de la primera vez que se encontraba tan en contacto con una chica, tan cercana como para considerarla una amiga. En ese momento, Yuri no podía imaginarse una vida sin Sonia. A pesar de que sabe que pronto comenzaría a estudiar en Japón, quizá no tendrían tanto tiempo como antes y eso empezaba a rondar por su cabeza simultáneamente, una y otra vez.

¿Podría vivir con ello?

El gatito suspiró cansado. En ese momento se encontraba ayudando a su _amiga_ , a poder llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba, ésta era una de esas pocas veces donde pudo dejar sus obligaciones como princesa y acompañarlo en la competencia y posterior fiesta. Pero la chica había abusado un poco de la bebida, por lo que se encontraba mareada, en definitiva no podía dejarla sola.

—Sonia llegamos, ¿dónde están las llaves? —Le preguntó Yuri.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Quizá está en algún sitio de este traje, deberías buscarlo —Le respondió como una niña pequeña mientras lo abrazaba, ella era 11 centímetros más alta que él por lo que su cara terminó entre sus pechos.

—¡Oye deja de hacer cosas tan descuidadas! —Exclamó Yuri totalmente nervioso y apenado, observó como la chica hizo una mueca con la boca como si fuese una niña de 3 años.

—Que aburrido eres —Le dijo con el mismo tono de voz de niña, sacando la llave de su bolso y abriendo la puerta, el chico la ayudó a caminar ya que no quería que terminara cayéndose al piso y durmiese allí en vez de en su cama.

Cuando prendieron la luz observó la fina habitación, como el de toda una princesa, todo estaba totalmente ordenado, con tan solo ver eso no quisiera mostrarle su habitación jamás. Llegaron a la cama y éste al intentar acostar a Sonia, ésta se lo llevó con ella, quedando encima suyo, Yuri abrió sus ojos como platos, nunca habían llegado a algo como eso, la de ojos azules podía ser muy cariñosa, ¿pero llevarlo hasta ese punto? Nunca, hasta ahora.

—Yuri, no me dejes —Le dijo Sonia colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven patinador—. No quiero separarme de ti —Con cada palabra de Sonia, hacía que Yuri perdiera la capacidad de respirar, sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría, cuando se dio cuenta Sonia estaba muy cerca de su rostro y cada vez sus labios se acercaban más.

—Sonia no… —Detuvo el chico—. Esto no es lo que quieres.

Hubo un corto silencio, el cual parecieron horas, cuando la princesa reaccionó ella se sentó sobre la cama, logrando que Yuri pudiera sentarse, el ojiverde se sorprendió cuando escuchó los sollozos de Sonia, estaba llorando.

—¿Cómo podrías saber lo que quiero? —Le preguntó dejándolo extrañado, es decir, él sólo la detuvo porque no quería que Sonia se arrepintiera de hacer algo que pensaba que quería por estar bajo los síntomas del alcohol— ¡Tú siempre me has gustado! —Declaró— ¡Desde aquélla vez que te vi cuando era tan sólo una niña! —Intentó limpiar sus propias lágrimas, pero más salían— Siempre, siempre, quise estar contigo, pero lo entendí tras todo este tiempo de amistad. Me gusta cómo eres, ¡me gustas porque eres Yuri! Me gusta lo angelical que te vez en la pista de hielo, me gusta lo rebelde que eres cuando sales de allí, todo tú… es… es…

No pudo continuar hablando porque sintió la mano del chico sobre su rostro, ésta por fin lo miró a los ojos, observando un rostro que por primera vez Yuri hacía lucir, era tan diferente, pero aquélla nueva faceta que había descubierto, también le gustaba a Sonia.

—Tú siempre haces que me complique, mis pensamientos, mis sueños, lo que quiero... —Comenzó a narrar Yuri—. Enserio, eres todo un dolor de cabeza —Se rio, logrando que Sonia se riera un poco— Pero eres un dolor de cabeza que nunca quiero que se me quite de encima —Declaró, logrando que Sonia abriera sus ojos de par en par—. Desde que te vi en aquélla pista de hielo cuando era un niño, quise conocerte. Y no quiero que te apartes de mí, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Lo entiendes ahora idiota?

Sonia afirmó con tal felicidad que no podía expresar con palabras, por lo que sólo se abalanzó encima de Yuri y lo besó. Ambos habían tenido tantos deseos de hacer eso, poder expresar sus sentimientos mediante caricias, un amor que quizá comenzó desde que eran apenas unos niños.

* * *

 **V**

Abrió sus azules ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con un Yuri plácidamente dormido, sonrió suavemente ante tan linda escena, no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre su suave rostro, éste empezó a abrir sus verdes ojos y la observó.

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota? —Le preguntó mirándola con su típica cara extraña.

Sonia se rio un poco antes de responder: —Sólo pensaba que luces como un bebé durmiendo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo cuando recuerdo lo de anoche —Aquéllas palabras hicieron que Yuri se sonrojara.

—¡Deja de hablar que tú tampoco te salvas! —Exclamó el chico en modo de defensa.

—Lo admito, creo que me dejé llevar mucho —Aquello lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco más seductor, mientras con su pierna desnuda empezaba a acariciar a la de su acompañante—. Pero después tú tomaste todo el control —Su dedo hacia círculos en el pecho de Yuri, éste se acomodó y se acercó más a ella.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que te dejaría tenerlo por ser más alta que yo? —El chico había dejado atrás su "timidez" y de igual manera, seductoramente le habló. Tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él, ambos, estando listos para otra ronda, se besaron.

* * *

 **VI**

Se encontraba realmente feliz ése día, porque por fin podría verlo nuevamente después de varios meses, después que comenzó como alumna en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza sólo veía a Yuri Plisetsky en la televisión cuando competía, siempre apoyándolo desde lo lejos, lastimosamente en Japón no habían, y ésa navidad prometió ir a visitarla, el 24 Sonia la pasó con sus nuevos amigos de la academia, a quienes aún no les había manifestado acerca de su novio ruso, tampoco era como si hablaría de algo que no le han preguntado o no ha llegado como tema de conversación.

—¡Yuri! —La chica lo vio caminar por el aeropuerto, este enseguida levantó su mirada observando a la ojiazul sonreír y saludarlo animadamente desde lejos, enseguida sonrió y se acercó a ella, abrazándola—¡No has crecido nada! —Bromeó.

—¿Enserio me vas a molestar con eso? —Chilló— ¡No es mi culpa haberme enamorado de una titán! —Enseguida Sonia rio.

—Extrañaba tus insultos.

—Te insultaba por teléfono de todas maneras.

—Jajaja, feliz navidad, hobbit —Sonrió.

—Feliz navidad, titán —La besó sin importar que estuvieran en público. Porque ese momento era sólo de ellos, nada ni nadie podía interponerse entre sus sentimientos, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, no querían desaprovechar ni un minuto.

—¡Deberías conocer a mis nuevos amigos, son maravillosos! —Manifestó la chica empezando a caminar con él hacia el transporte.

—Si bueno, no creo que alcance el tiempo cuando lleguemos a la habitación —La observó con una sonrisa bromista intentando hacerla sentir "avergonzada".

—Tienes razón —Dijo colocando su mano sobre su barbilla pensativa. Eso hizo que Yuri se sonrojara y su plan no funcionara.

—Eres una pervertida.

—Tú comenzaste —Se rio y lo abrazó nuevamente. A pesar de que Sonia quería presentarle a sus amigos, la mayoría no se encontraría disponible, incluso no daría tiempo de mostrarle todo lo que quería mostrarle en la ciudad, pero no importaba, ya que otro día habría tiempo para ello.

Siempre esperarían para otra oportunidad. Ahora, sólo disfrutarían su tiempo juntos en ese día tan especial.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Quiero desearles una feliz noche buena y navidad para los países en donde ya es 25 xD, la verdad desde que vi Yuri On Ice emparejé a estos dos, incluso hice un amv en tributo a ambos, espero les haya gustado este One-shot, no suelo escribir crossovers se me hacen muy difícil y muy pocas veces emparejo personajes de esta manera, pero estos dos me cautivaron y bueno, sentí curiosidad sobre una interacción entre ambos, al principio quería establecer una amistad, pero luego me dio por escribir una relación por eso lo separé en capítulos, desde que "se vieron" hasta como terminaron de novios, y un extra de navidad jajaja, bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer! Felices fiestas ;)


End file.
